Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analysis process device, and more particularly to an analysis process device for physiological signals.
Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, many medical apparatuses are not only providing original medical operations, but they also have remote-control and monitoring operations. Additionally, many mobile medical apparatuses such as wearable monitoring devices have gradually appeared on the market. However, physiological signals from the human body are non-stable and non-linear signals. If physiological signals are analyzed by conventional methods, medical workers may make errors in their estimations based on conventional analyses.